pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/A Searing Fastfoot Farmer
I've been using something like this for awhile, but there are certain times where incendiary bonds scatters them, so i usually take Rodgorts Invo or Deep Freeze. Killer Hasy 09:13, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :are u sure bout rodgorts its pretty expensive on energy? i wouldnt take deep freeze though i wud mean splitting the attributes more. That Twin 12:35, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::DF is used for snaring, not big domage. --84.24.206.123 12:39, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::but still u shudnt need to snare them cause u dont wanna cause scatter That Twin 02:35, 27 June 2008 (EDT) I'll have you know I scoured guild wiki skills base for aoe non scatter causeing skills copying non of ele ones off others AND made the other rhilion refuge farmer builds :P lol That Twin 15:17, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :lolwut [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 19:09, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Alternatives I have been using such a build for a while with great success and ended up with the one below. I prefer Mark of Rodgort over Rodgort's Invocation, since it is not as energy intensive and keeps the enemies burning constantly, making Searing Flames a big hit every time, not only every 2 out of 3 times. It is also easier to use. With a high enough Delver title (Legendary works best of course) you can simply run through the Ntoukas at the start. Shadow Arts higher than 3 is not neccessary. prof=Ele/Assassin FireMagic=12+1+3 EnergyStorage=12+1 ShadowArts=3Flamesof Elemental Powerof RodgortGazeAttunementStabilityOf HasteDash/build *Cast Dwarven Stability as soon as you enter the area *run around the shrine and cast Dash as soon as the Ntouka get into aggro *run through the Ntouka. If neccessary, recast Dash. In many cases, you are not even scratched by them. If your Delver title is not as high as 9 or 10, replace Dwarven Stability with Burning Speed and use it like this: *use a Enchantments+20% staff. With this, Burning Speed lasts 6 seconds. *upon entering the area, cast Glyph of Elemental Power (this increases the speed of Burning Speed) *run around the shrine and just as the Ntouka get into your aggro, cast Burning Speed and start running *as soon as Burning Speed runs out, cast Dash. Don't look at the "on fire" icon, look at the speed icon, which lasts 1 second longer. *In the rare case the Ntoukas still follow you, recast Dash In battle, attack like this: *always target Zelnehlun Fastfoot *Fire Attunement -> Glyph of Elemental Power -> Searing Flames -> Glowing Gaze -> Mark Of Rodgort *repeat Searing Flames and Glowing Gaze as soon as they are reloaded. Prefer Glowing Gaze for energy management *recast Glyph of Elemental Power when it ends *if Zelnehlun is halfway down, recast Mark Of Rodgort With the above build, energy management is perfect and Zelnehlun is down way before Fire Attunement ends. Silmar Alech 11:21, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :The above build is really faster and more efficient than the main build. Maybe it should be replaced. 41.192.204.73 17:22, 29 October 2008 (EDT) there was no shadow of haste, the key skill to the success of this build, so i put it in place of dark escape. Sir'Nothing'' ' 23:41, 16 February 2009 (EST) point of the build? whats the point of this build exept ranger tome farming? his bow is pretty much usless to rangers because of the 15%dmg armor -10 while attacking--Undead paragon 13:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) keep in mine the -10 doesnt matter considering rangers have a higher max armor rating :its used for event item farming as well--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 15:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Tome Farming? this build can't farm HM, and even if it could there would be scatter. I do not understand how this build made it past trial, all you will get from this farm is whites and small gold. We do not need another Zen Spider Farm.. N/A is the best and always will be the best in these cases. This build needs taking down, do not waste your money buying the skills because it'll take you 3 hours to earn back the gold you spent. /Nosig